The arrangement disclosed and claimed herein has particular, although not exclusive, application to providing information relating to a lost child. As will be seen below, the invention includes an assembly incorporating components which are attached temporarily to the individual's clothing which provides information concerning a child or other individual.
The assembly is sold as a unit and components thereof may be quickly utilized to provide a secure repository of information pertaining to a child or other wearer. The invention has application in certain instances for use by adults; for example, the components of the assembly may be worn by a victim of Alzheimer's disease and used by others to identify such an individual as well as provide other pertinent information.
A search conducted relative to this invention located the following United States patent documents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,665, issued Jan. 9, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,206, issued Nov. 13, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,431, issued Jun. 12, 2001, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,093, issued Feb. 1, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,564, issued Dec. 14, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,836, issued Jan. 3, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,234, issued Jun. 5, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,037, issued Dec. 23, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,801, issued Jun. 28, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,875, issued Jun. 16, 1998, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2003/0066777, Published Apr. 10, 2003 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0100797, Published Aug. 1, 2002.
The above-identified patent publications do not teach or suggest the combination of structural components incorporated in the assembly disclosed and claimed herein.